


Pretty Baby: Drabbles

by BabyBlueAngel



Series: Pretty Baby Collection [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Smut, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueAngel/pseuds/BabyBlueAngel
Summary: Drabbles/One Shots/Requests from my Tumblr. All based on my FicPretty Baby
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & You, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/You, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/You
Series: Pretty Baby Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977148
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a request from an Anon -  
> "Reader and one of the boys taking a shower together? 👀"  
> I felt like choose ya boy Collin for this one!

Your muscles had felt stiff all day. A hot shower is exactly what you needed. Closing your eyes, you tilt your head back into the falling water, the sound calming your nerves. Finally some peace.

That peace, however, did not last too long. The bathroom door swung open as Collin made his presence to be very well known.

“Oh jeez.” You mutter under your breath. That boy hadn’t left you alone all day, you had no idea why but he’d become super clingy recently, much more than usual. It's not that you didn't enjoy his company but you would have appreciated being alone, at least for a little while.

“What ya doing?” He tone sang as he closed the door behind him, locking himself in the room with you.

“What do you think?” You shrug sarcastically, water dripping down you bare form. Collin pressed his head up against the glass distorting the shape of his face. “

I’m bored and lonely.” His spoke, artificial breath steaming up the glass barrier standing between you.

You shook your head at the pathetic looking face he pulled as if he was trying out a puppy dog look. A small chuckle left your throat. “Come on.” You gestured him in to join you. You knew it’s what he was hoping for.

“Oh good." He perked up, pressing himself away from the glass now. "I need a shower you see, I’m a  _ very  _ dirty boy.”

“I’m sure.” You giggled, rolling your eyes a little. Of course this was what he was after.

He grinned wide as he began to clumsily undress himself to join you.  Getting into the shower his hands immediately went to your breasts. 

“Nice to see you too, Collin.”

He smirked taking your hand and placing it onto his crotch. “I missed you.”

“Oh my God, Collin. You’re so cringey.”

“Well.” He shrugs, not really giving a shit. You give him the side-eye in response, pulling your hand away to continuing washing yourself. (To Collin's dismay...) 

“Come on babe." He whines. "Don’t make me beg.”

You give him a wicked smile in response.  “I think you should.”

“What?”

“Beg.”

He scoffs a little at first, think your joking but as you carry on ignoring him he finally relents his attitude.

“Fine. Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please… Touch me. Please.”

“Good boy.” You laugh before finally giving him what he was after. Placing one of your hands on his cock accompanied with some light strokes, the other delicately playing with his balls. Your nose brushes against his skin as you place a soft kiss onto his chest.

A delightful noise left his lips accompanied by his praises. “You’re too good to me.”

You hummed in response as you continued to work on him, now taking his lips in a kiss. He sucked hard down onto your bottom lip as his hands squeezed your ass tight. Already overcome with his excitement he was quick to move this forward.

“Let me put it in.” he managed to get out between kisses. “Please, baby.”

The poor boy was desperate. You nodded in compliance and turned to face the opposite direction. With his hands on your hips, and his mouth on your neck he began to slowly slip himself inside of you.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ A low __ breath __ left __ his __ lips, gracing the skin of your neck _. _

Jolting forward he bucked his hips into you, the second time with a little more force.  Mumbling something incoherent under his breath his skin smashed against yours, again and again.

His speed up pace made you unstable, forcing you to stick both of your hands out in an attempt to stop you from smashing into the tiled wall.

Collin, swooping your hair in the opposite direction, stuck his teeth into the flesh of your bare neck, humming while doing so. His tongue then lapping over the sore spot he left before trailing it up to your ear only to nip and suck on the lobe. His low moan mixed with a growl echoed into your ear causing you to yelp out in delight.

“Yeah, you dirty whore.” He whispered in response to your moan, only causing you to whimper even louder.

You were close, you felt your walls growing tighter as Collin kept his relentless pace. When he finally got you there, you were crying out his name in ecstasy. As he continued ploughing himself into you, you didn’t know how much longer you could take it before passing out.

Collin had to hold your shaking legs up as he continued pushing himself into you. Stars flying around your head in overstimulation, you were about to call it quits when finally he released so loudly you were sure the whole house heard him.

His dick twitched inside you for a good couple of minutes before he leisurely pulled himself out. His cum leaking down your shaking legs. Collin had to keep his grip around you in order for you not to topple over. So much for a relaxing shower.  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a request send me one on [ My Tumblr ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request - "Reader waking up wearing only Richard's shirt and walking around in front of them all with her chest a bit exposed-"
> 
> This one is quite short but yeah

“Fucking hell…” Collin grunted, causing Connor to turn away from the coffee he was pouring. Coffee, which spilt when he caught a glimpse of you in the hallway.

You, who was wearing nothing but one of Richard’s dress shirts, the first few buttons, undone. Your hair had been a little messed up from the previous night but there was something almost sultry about the way it was sitting. You had spent last night with Richard and things had gotten a bit hot and heavy. You were wandering your way into the kitchen, to grab some breakfast, something which Connor had already begun making for you, prior to your knowledge.

“Shit.” Exclaimed Connor once he realized that the coffee had gone all over the counter and began to leak onto the floor. He then proceeded to flail around in an attempt to clean up the mess he had made with a dish cloth.

Collin would have been laughing at him if he wasn’t so distracted by your half-exposed breasts, silky looking legs AND your ass. Your ass that had been covered in all types of marks, bruises and… Was that a bite mark?

Richard proudly followed you in after, smirking at his work as his eyes followed your form.

“Good morning, boys.” you smiled as you stretched out your arms in a sleepy, relaxed kind of way.

“It sure is.” Collin hummed as he leaned back against the counter, drinking up the view you had presented.

Once Connor had cleaned up the little coffee accident, he sat down a tray down in front of you which carried your favourite breakfast food alongside a slightly overfilled cup of coffee. 

“Thank you, Baby.” You smiled warmly before you kissed his soft cheek. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know.” he shrugs. “I wanted to.”

“Awww.” Collin mocks both of you, as per usual.

As you sit down at the kitchen counter to eat your meal, Richard had begun playing with your hair, pulling it back and away from your face. Connor's eyes squint tightly when he sees the remnants of rope marks that had been around your wrists. He kept telling Richard to use the silk ones with you but of course, he didn’t listen.

He bit down his complaint, he wasn’t going to start the day off with a fight. Instead, he opted on asking you “What what would you like to do today, my love? We happen to all be off of work today.”

“Honestly, just a day in with my boys is exactly what I need.”

Connor smiled warmly leaning over the counter. "Anything in particular in mind?" he asks furthering his line of questions.

“Well," Collin announces to the room, even though the question wasn't directed towards him he was going to answer it regardless. "I can think of a few things we can do.” Collin winks towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a request send me one on [ My Tumblr ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/fics)


	3. Good Ol' Face Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request -  
> "Casually face-sitting on richard's face- 💖👌"
> 
> Hell yeah! This Drabble has heavy Dom/Sub Dynamics cause we some DaddyDom!RK900

“You taste so good, kitten.” you hear his gruff voice whisper as his lips finally part from you. Pulling his face out from between your aching thighs, he gives you a brief look in assessment before finally speaking out again. "I want to try something different, however.” 

You nod feverishly in response, not knowing what he was planning but still eager nonetheless. The state Richard had gotten you into, you would have probably tried about anything that he would ask of you.

In a swift motion, Richard pulled you on top of him, right across his hips. He rests his head back into the bed and beckons you forward. “Come sit on daddy’s face.”

Your cheeks burn as you do what your told, moving your body to align up to his face. You slowly lower yourself down on him, biting your lip hard as you do so. When his mouth finally meets you, he doesn’t give you much time to adjust. He already has begun his assault on you. Lapping you up and digging his fingers into your hips to hold you in place.

It feels so intense that you involuntarily begin to wiggle your legs a bit. His arms then lock around them tight to hold you in place. No escaping now. You are caught in the wolf's trap.

He wants to devour every last bit of you and he will.

The noises of deep pleasure you make only encouraging him more.

You are his to play with.

As you settle into the feeling, finding it more and more pleasurable you find you eagerness began to grow. In a moment of weakness, you try to grind against his face but he only pulls your body up, separating himself from you.

“Patience, little one.” He coos, causing you to huff out an agitated breath.

As punishment for your lack of control, he begins back with a torturously slow pace. You try your hardest to do what you're told. You know fine rightly he wouldn't let you just grab him by the hair and ride his tongue into the pillow, over much you wanted to. He would never let you finish like that. But dammit, you feel like he is in fact, legitimately torturing you.

You whine lowly from not getting the speed that you crave. You know fine rightly if he wasn't using his mouth he would be smirking like a smug bastard right now. 

He ignores your pitiful whines as he delicately traces his tongue around your hole and each individual fold, now completely ignoring your clit, he sucks and kisses every part of you except the place you desire the most. You shiver as you remain compliant.

He licks one thick line up your folds again before catching your ignored clit with a suck, humming as he does so. Finally, he proceeds to give it the much-needed attention you had been yearning for.

Your good behaviour and patience had rewarded you with him quickening up his pace. Allow your orgasm to build and build. You feel your lower half clenching tighter and tighter until he had you cumming all over his tongue. He grants you the courtesy of letting you ride out your orgasm against his face. Scrambled breaths trying to catch up with your heaving chest.

Richard pulls his face away from your now sensitive core and leaves a trail of soft wet kisses down your inner thigh “There’s my good girl.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a request send me one on [ My Tumblr ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/fics)


	4. Trash Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request -  
> "reader dancing to trash magic or any of lana del rey's beautiful unreleased songs please- and good luck writting the new part! im excited to read it!💖💖💖"

You had come across an artist you really liked while searching through the music on Collin's computer. Her name was Lana Del Rey and she had the most enchanting voice you had ever heard. You had become a fast fan of her work and played her music quite frequently.

One day while getting dressed to go out to a big dinner with the boys - Some formal event they had to attend. - You had put on a playlist of some of Lana’s unreleased tracks, you almost found yourself preferring her unreleased music to the more popular songs of hers. One of your favourite songs of hers began playing, “Trash magic.”

As soon as the song began your body was taken over by the music, swaying your hips as you got undressed. The song must have brought out your inner stripper you mused as you started slowly taking your clothes off revealing the sexy new lingerie that Richard had bought you earlier that week. You watched your self dance in the mirror, admiring your the new items that Richard had got for you.

You were so wrapped up in your dancing that you hadn’t noticed Collin, who had been watching you from the doorway. When you finally caught a glimpse of him in the reflection of the mirror you were completely mortified. You attempt to cover your body and face in shame of your embarrassment. 

“Hey, don’t let me interrupt.” Collin teases. “Please continue.”

“Collin.” You whine at him.

“Hey, I’m being serious.” He says making his way over to you, wrapping his big arms around your back and directing you to look in the mirror again. 

“Look how gorgeous you look, babe.” He whispers into your hair as his hands slowly move across your body. You still blushing in embarrassment.

Collin moves his right hand across your breast, dipping his thumb into your bra to play with your nipple as he leaves hot kisses down your neck. You sigh as he does this and turn your body around to face him.

His smirk grows wide as you look up at him before you lean in to kiss him slowly. Collin lifts you up by your thighs which he then wraps around his waist, carrying you to his bed, laying you down gently and continuing to kiss you as he presses his firm body against yours.

However, before things get hot and heavy a clearing of the throat rudely interrupts your make-out session. It was Richard.

“We really don’t have time for this. We have to be there by eight." he lectures the two of you. 

"What’s wrong Rich, jealous you're not getting any?” Collin laughs looking over his shoulder at his impatient brother while his body still draped over the top of you.

“We’ll all have plenty of time for that later. Now come on and stop distracting her.”

“She started it,” Collin complains pulling himself away from you with a wink. “I’ll be expecting a full show once we get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a request send me one on [ My Tumblr ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/fics)


	5. Connor tries something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request - "Ooooh the jacuzzi ask! Imagine Connor finding her in there and just fucking her there and then lmao"

You had been sitting out in the hot tub that evening when Connor arrived home.

“Hi, sweetie.” You sang upon seeing him, entering into your apartment's gardened terrace, making his way towards you.

He must have just gotten back from work, he had stayed on pretty late that day so seeing him was a quiet the relief. You were starting to wonder would he even get home!

Something about Connor seemed off though. You were not greeted to his usual warm smile that you had grown so accustomed to. Something about him seemed almost, dark?

  
“What’s wrong?” you asked, wondering if he just had a bad day. He didn’t answer he just glared at you, something that was really out of character for him.

Almost all at once he kicked off his shoes and jumped into the hot tub with you. You started to laugh a little, thinking he was goofing around. He had just jumped in with all of his clothes still on.

But Connor didn’t laugh, he didn’t even crack a smile, he waded to the side of the tub you were at and grabbed you by the back of the hair, pulling you down against the side of the tub. He slowly moved down towards your throat and whispered against your ear. “You need to take that fucking bikini off, now.”

A shiver ran down your back as a sudden heartbeat reached your loins. You did what you were told.

As you started to remove your swimwear Connor had moved back into a standing position in the hot tub. Stripping his clothes off with an almost violent force before throwing them out of the way, with little regard for where they landed. 

He pushed himself down on you, wrapping his long fingers around your neck while he pushed another two into your mouth.

_What has gotten into him, tonight?_

You sucked on his fingers in a desperate plea to please him as they entered into your mouth, his brows where still knitted together in that strange way they did when he was concentrating.

Finally, pulling them out he smashed his mouth against yours, catching you completely off guard. Connor grabbed your thighs and pulled you on to his lap as he finally allowed himself to sit in the hot tub. He began to grind against your entrance while his mouth still mashed against your own like he was desperate to find something in there.

He lifted your hips with his strong hands, hovering you over his dick before slowly lowering you down bit by bit.

You moaned as the tip moved inside. You were already so eager, so needy for all he had to give you.

When all of him filled you up, he began to bounce you up and down on him, hands still on your hips. You joined in on the movements wiggling your ass in just the right way to move in time with him.

You knew you were doing a good job when his head fell back. You almost wanted to smile at the sight of it, if you weren’t so wrapped up in the growing sensation of his cock splitting you apart.

He pushed you further up so that your breasts were at his mouth and he sucked on them so relentlessly that you knew they were going to hurt once he was done. His pace did not let up at all you had to hold your arms against the edge of the tub to keep you from falling as he continued to have his way with you.

He began to slow down a bit, making you think that maybe he was finished but no, not even close. He pushed you both out of your previous position, now backing you into a corner.

“Rest your arms here.” He tapped the flat area of the tub, just above your shoulders. As you followed his orders he lifted your legs up, linking his forearms below the underside of your knees, holding on to your ass. He moved himself into you once again.

He squeezed your cheeks tight as his hips slapped against you. With your sense of euphoria almost peeking, you placed one of your hands on the back of his head, pulling harsh against his hair while the other hand dug your nails into his back. Not something you usually did but you couldn’t not help yourself at the moment.

“Look at me!” Connor commanded when he noticed your eyes squeeze shut. He didn’t have to tell you twice.

When your eyes locked on him you noticed the same ferocity from earlier, something burning within. This was so unlike him.

You sang his name as you felt your self about to slip over the edge. Him moaning your name in return was all that you needed. 

All at once, you came around him, he watched your dishevelled face change as the wave of your orgasm washed over you.

“Fuck.” He whined as he came as well.  _ “Fuck, fuck fuck.” _

You both remained still for a moment until Connor put you down, pushing himself off of you to place both his palms on his face for a moment.

_ “Connor?” _

He let out a heaving breath before moving his hands away from his face, placing one gently on your thigh.

“Yes, my love?”

“What the fuck was that?” You laughed lightly, trying to catch your breath.

“Uh, Richard.” He tried regulating his system, fans within him whirling to cool him. “Richard told me to try… He gave me some pointers. Told me you might like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a request send me one on [ My Tumblr ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/fics)


	6. Four Times The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requests -
> 
> "Omg yess foursome ahhh !!! Of course that would get a bit crowded 😌 can we get a lil sneak peak maybe some drabbles of reader and our boys getting it on?? Only if you’re okay with with ofc 😅😏"
> 
> "boys reacting to cute lil reader with praise kink/a thing for dirty talk??"
> 
> "[very dirty im sry omg but] a foursome sounds so fuckin hot 🥵like imagine cute liL reader havin two dicks in her face while getting fucked ❤️ but before they get to that point, they probably start out by one of the boys having sex with her while the other two watch 🤭 that way they learn from each other as they take turns, what do you think?? [im sorry i need jesus]"
> 
> \--  
> I’ve never wrote a group sex scene before so I hope this isn’t too bad/confusing! 😅
> 
> I kinda imagine this taking place after the trash magic chapter.

“Finally.” Collin sighs upon entering into the Living-room, almost ripping off his bow tie. “That dinner was fucking dreadful.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Connor rolls his eyes at Collin’s dramatics, shrugging off his blazer before neatly draping it over the back of the plush sofa.

“Are you kidding? I hated every minute of it. I hate those goddamn snobs that Richard calls friends.” Collin huffed out, crossing his arms tight across his chest.

It caused your lip to curl up a bit. Yeah, some of Richard’s crowd wasn’t the greatest but they did have a lot of influence. Something that you knew was going to help with getting Markus re-elected again, something you all wanted. It was probably why Richard had kept them so close in the first place.

You smoothed your hands over Collin’s shoulders as you settled yourself into the seat beside him. Collin leaned back into you and gave you a weary smile. You replied by planting a soft kiss on his temple and stroking his cheek, you knew how worked up he could get.

Connor looked down at his phone with a sigh as it buzzed violently in his hand. It was Markus. “I got to take this, I’ll be back in a minute.” He excused himself to go take the call.

Collin threw his head back. “How do you do it?” his eyes close shut for a moment before he turns his head to look at you again.

“Do what?” Your hands skimming over his shoulders.

“Remain so positive in front of those assholes?”

“Took years of practice.” You giggle. He supposed that was true. You were raised to be compliant and were bossed around most of your life. Collin’s brows furrowed together the more he thought about it.

“Baby…” He sighs.

“What is it?”

Collin didn’t really reply, he just pulls you forward onto his lap, into his chest. You rest your head against his shoulder and rub his chest a little. Releasing a sigh you begin to play with the top buttons of his shirt, allowing yourself to fully relax into him. Everything is quiet until a devilish idea pops into your mind.

You begin to undo one of his buttons and before he can ask what you are up to you lick a small stripe up his neck. You were immediately gratified with a shakey moan releasing from his throat so you began to kiss more up his neck. Collin ruts his hips against you as you softly bite down on his synthetic skin.

Your hands dip down into his shirt to feel at his firm chest, it isn’t long until he is frustrated and is ripping his shirt off of himself, buttons scattering on the floor.

“Collin! Your good shirt!” Your voice raises in disbelief at his carelessness.

_ Really, he couldn’t just take it off like a normal person? _

“It’s fine babe.” He speaks quickly before smashing his mouth into yours again. When you feel his hands start to pull at your new dress you push him off you slightly. 

“No, no! Not my dress mister.” You dismiss him, Collin replies with a whine as you pull yourself away from him.

You give him a smirk before you take a few steps back to undress yourself in front of him, teasingly slow.

“You’re killing me.” He grumbles in complaint. Once your dress is on the floor you notice a new smirk forming on Collin’s face, more of an amused one. Before you have the chance to wonder why you feel a large pair of hands placed firmly on your hips, pulling you back against someone’s hard form.

“Can we play too?” Richard’s low voice slivers against the nape of your neck. You then notice Connor had also appeared, leaning in the doorway.

Your breath hitched as Richard began to bite at your ear. Your startled reaction had caused a grin to form on Connor’s face.

Your eyes closed for a moment, caught up in the ecstasy of Richard’s tongue trailing down your neck. A soft caress of your face was the only thing to make your eyes flutter open again. It was Connor, he moved quickly. 

His eyes now fully locked on yours, mouth parting a little, still carrying a hint of that grin from earlier. You breathed out his name as his hand continued to stroke your cheek.

“You’re so beautiful.” He cocked his head, now running his thumb along your lips. A hot blush now burned across your face.

Richard was still continuing his attack on your neck, his wandering hands now cupping your breasts. Connor pressed this thumb into your mouth, you rolled your tongue around it in response. “mmh, good girl.” He exhales.

Collin, growing frustrated stands up and edges his way over to you. Pushing his brothers aside slightly “I was here first.” He complains before he moves his fingers into your underwear to feel your growing wetness against his fingertips.

You breathed deeply and threw your head back against Richard’s shoulder who was still standing firmly against your back. Collin pushes you back further against Richard as he dives his fingers into you.

“Easy.” Connor barks at him. “We’ll all get our turn.”

Collin slows up a little, giving you a bit more time to catch up as he rhythmically pumps his fingers inside of you. Connor traces soft kisses over your left shoulder as Richard guides you face towards him into a deep, smothering kiss.

Your legs start to shake a little in all the excitement. Collin eventually pulls his fingers out of you and tries to rip at your panties, tearing them a little. You try to muffle his name out in protest. He keeps ruining all your nice things because of his damn impatience.

Richard seemingly knew that you were pissed. He knew he had to de-escalate before the situation you end up giving off to Collin. “Don’t worry little lamb, daddy will get you new ones tomorrow.” He whispers to you whilst unhooking your bra.

Connor immediately latches on to one of your breasts once they are free, licking and sucking on it, removing all your previous thoughts, you could be mad at Collin later. 

You felt hands moving behind you, grabbing both your wrists and placing them behind your back. A leg moved forward kicking yours apart to stand spread open. The sound of Collin’s zipper went down, as did his trousers. Richard’s hand moved across your bareback leaving you with a cool tingle as he pushed you forward to bend over.  
In front of you now stood Connor who was also removing the bottom half of his clothes, allowing his hard cock to bounce out, free from his underwear. His hands eventually making their way towards your soft hair, playing with it lovingly as you opened your mouth for him to enter. 

As he inched closer you licked your lips in anticipation, opening wide for him to do as he pleased. He hummed lowly as he felt your warm mouth around himself.

While you began working on Connor, Collin still had both of your arms locked behind your back, he rubbed his length along the outside of your pussy, toying with you a bit before he finally gave in and pressed himself into you, bit by bit. Cursing under his breath while doing so.

Richard hunched down looking at your face and touching himself while you were being impaled by both of his brothers.

“Do you like it little one?” He hummed. “Do you like it when we use you for our pleasure like this?”

You whine around Connor’s cock as you continued to bob your head up and down his shaft.

“Don’t worry kitten once these two are done toying around with you, I’m going to fuck you into oblivion.”

You cried out in pleasure as Collin pounded into you harder. Between the slapping noises of your bodies, all of your moans and the sloppy noises your mouth was making around Connor, well… it was easily one of the most obscene things you had ever heard. 

The boys kept up their paces as they both thrust their cocks into you. The unnerving feeling of Richard watching sent a shiver down your spine. He reached out to one of your breasts and began to play and tease one of your nipples.

  
You tried your best to keep your eyes shut tight, you thought the sight of what was going on would be far too much for you to handle right now. You couldn’t bare to look up to see Connors moaning face or Richards assessing gaze. Not when you were already so damn close. 

“Come on, baby. Come on.” Collin mumbles under his breath. “Cum for me, Baby.” He hisses, slapping your ass. “Cum for me you dirty little slut.”

“Collin!” Connor shouts over, his voice fuming in anger. He absolutely hated when Collin would use that type of language around you, especially _to_ you.

Surprisingly it was actually the sound of Connor’s yelling which sent you over the edge. Being filled up with your orgasm you clench yourself hard around Collin causing him to spill out inside of you as well. Both of you a simultaneously whining mess. 

Your mouth had detached from Connor as you came but once your orgasm had ended and Collin had freed both your wrists, your hands had moved to stroke Connor.

Connor threw his head back, moaning your name when you took him back into your mouth, sucking faster to try and get his where he needed to be. His hands fished their way through your hair and he held on to it tight as he came into your mouth. Huffing hard as he released his grip on your hair and you swallowed him down.

“What a good girl.” Richard praised you, kneeling down to meet you at eye level. He wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of your eye, “You having fun?” he asks.

You nod submissively in response and he lifts you up off of the ground bridal style, carrying you over to the couch. Placing you down he plants a soft kiss on your temple, his hands trailing down your legs before he spreads them. 

“You ready for round two, princess?”

You whimper and nod in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like a request send me one on [ My Tumblr ](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/fics)


	7. Connor POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from an Anon - "Can we get a smutty drabble from Connors pov?" 
> 
> This takes place relatively early in their relationship, the reader still gets a little nervous sometimes but she's still excited.

(Connors POV)

I could tell she still nervous about all of this. I was knelt before her. Her heartbeat was picking up at an abnormal rate. Yes, it was normal for a humans heart rate to increase upon arousal but I knew her and she was nervous. I placed a small kiss on her knee.

“We don’t have to do this right now.” I spoke up. I didn’t want to put her in any type of uncomfortable situation. Waiting was no problem.

“No.” Her voice trembles as she tries to speak. “I want to do this.”

I suppose it was normal to be nervous, even if you were excited. “If you change your mind, just say so.” I told her.

She just nods in return. I decided to start out slow and respond to how her body reacts. I allowed my hands to travel up her smooth legs slowly before running them back down. My eyes darting up to hers for a reaction. One of my hands moved up again between her thighs and her eyes fell close.

I moved my other hand up between her thighs as well as I part them slowly. She seemed willing to respond, subservient to the movement. I then allowed my hands to her waistband pulling down on her little lacy panties, her legs moving to accommodate me removing them. 

Discarding her underwear on the floor I press open her legs again, revealing her fully to me. I take a long exhale at the sight in front of me, it’s too perfect. Still, I don’t want to rush straight into it, even though I can see her clearly dripping, needy pussy right in front of my eyes. I have to contain my own excitement now. I exhale again and begin kissing up her thighs slowly inching my way down them to my ultimate goal. When I’m right at the lips I give them a soft kiss, shooting her a quick look I raise my brows to her. “You ready?”

She nods again, slightly pulling at the hair at the scruff of my neck. I try to contain a small laugh at her eagerness, I disguise it with a smirk before I move back down between her legs. I usually like to start out with one lick up, acclimating her to my tongue against her. Already she gives off a shiver at this lone movement.

A few more soft licks and she already lets out her first moan. Oh how love that sound. I wrap my lips around her clit giving it a hard suck, I know how she likes when I do that. She moans my name so I begin rubbing my fingers right in front of her opening warming it up before I insert them. 

When I do I feel her shift on the bed, she can no longer sit up straight, and she moves to lie down. I begin rubbing slow circles on her clit with my tongue still moving my two fingers in a come hither motion inside of her, her insides begin to twitch around them as she comes closer to her orgasm.

I accidentally let out a moan at the thought of it, my dick twitching in my pants, I need to get her to finish so that I can put it inside of her already. Slightly more eager now my tongue laps at her a bit faster, not too much to ruin the rhythm. I know what I’m doing, the noises she is making is evidence of that. I can’t help but moan along with her as she finishes. When she says my name like that, fuck.

I quickly move up to my feet and undo my pants. I may have accidentally ripped a button off my shirt in the process of taking it off. I steady myself with another breath before lifting her legs up to the level of my hips. I look at her to see how she’s doing with all of this. She nods at me to tell me she’s okay.

I spit on my hand and rub it down my dick to make it slick, I should have borrowed some of Collin’s lube but it slipped my mind. Not to matter she is already so damn wet that it will work regardless.

Once the tip slips inside I know I made the right decision. Yeah, lube is not needed. It slips in a little too easy which definitely gives me an ego boost. I know I did something right.

Once my full-length is in she gasps beneath me, She laughs a little as her face flushes red. Is she embarrassed? How silly, how cute. I kiss her mouth briefly, not moving yet so that she can get used to my size inside of her but Jesus it’s throbbing again I have to move, just a little.

A small thrust is all I do, her breathing picks up as our skin hits together. Her head falls back into the bed, so I thrust again and again. The slapping of our skin together is enough to make me go mad. I shake my head and pull out.

Standing to my feet again, I pull her up. She seems a little disoriented at first. “Just changing positions.” I whisper to her.

This time I sit on the bed and pull her to sit on my lap, my head on her shoulder as she faces the opposite way from me. I begin to bounce her up and down on my lap, up and down on my cock.

“You take me so well.” I whisper into her ear and she welps my name back in response. 

She starts rocking against me as well, speeding us both up. I clutch on to her bouncing breasts as she continues riding my cock. I start to suck at her exposed neck, I'm too close and she is as well. I can feel her tightening around me again so my hand goes right between her legs to seek out her clit. A few circular rubs and that’s all it took. Her whole body is collapsed against me as she starts her orgasm. 

I keep up the pace of bouncing her hips making sure I can draw it out for longer. When she’s finished her limbs fall weak. She still allows me to plough myself into her as I reach my climax as well. 

My cum leaks out of her as our bodies detach. Luckily I did have some tissues close by for the cleanup. Once that’s dealt with I turn to see my tired little girlfriend passed out on the bed. She always seems so sleepy after sex. It's cute. 

I lay beside her on the bed and pull her into my arms, with a kiss on the top of her head, she smiles lightly and snuggles into me.


	8. Feral Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!  
> Okay, so this is another NSFW chapter. It was not prompted by anything other than my own thirst LOL.  
> A few warnings for this chapter it is a roleplay scene that includes primal play and some CNC type of vibes so if that makes anyone uncomfortable, please skip this!
> 
> but yes just to reiterate, its a roleplay scene so everything is consensual. if you are unfamiliar with Primal Play it's essentially Predator vs Prey roleplay, think wolf vs rabbit. That's the vibe.

In the darkness you hid, tucked in a blanket, under Richard’s bed, hiding your exposed flesh from the ones that were seeking you out.

You held your shaking breath as a pair of bare feet entered the dark room. The footsteps were heavy as they stalked around the room, accompanied with them was the gruff sound of Richard’s voice calling out your name.

"I know you're in here." he sang. "I’ll give you a ten-second head start if you come out now."

Your heart was pounding in your chest, shaking you to your core. You didn't think you could move, even if you wanted to.

“Ten.” He called the first number aloud. Starting his count down, giving you the option to run and get a head start.

“Nine.” You watched breathlessly as his heavy footsteps moved around the room.

“Eight.” You opted to stay hidden, this could have all been a bluff.

“Seven.” It’s not like it mattered, you couldn't outrun him.

“Six” No human could dream of outrunning Richard, he was an advanced military android, for godsake.

“Five.” Unfortunately for you, one of the advancements you didn't know about, but should have realized sooner was his ability to pick up your heartbeat.

“Four.” You still remained hidden, ignorantly unaware.

“Three.” His voice sounded a little more impatient.

“Two.” He lets out with a sigh.

“One.”

He stops in dead silence for a minute, unknown to you he was scanning the room.

He found you.

Walking around the edge of the bed now, Slowly a hand reaches down and grabs at your ankle, pulling you out from underneath. Shocked and disgruntled, you attempted to scramble away but not quick enough. Richard grabbed you and forcefully pushed you down on to his bed.

One of his hands held firmly at your neck while the other pulled and removed the blanket that had previously been wrapped around you, now exposing your bare form to him.

“You should have ran, little lamb.” He growls as he pushed your leg up and around his hip. You attempt to be released from his grasp pulling at his hand from your neck but when his other hand dips between your legs to rub at your clit you stop. Releasing a heavy exhale at the familiar warm feeling, you pant in enjoyment causing Richard to chuckle lowly.

“Now you're in my trap.” He whispers as he presses the tip of his cock between your folds. You bite at your lip and whine.

“Shhh…” he whispers as he pushes himself into you. You relax back into your ecstasy until the realization of what you are meant to be doing dawns on you. You attempt to escape again, but he pushes you back down with minimal effort. You try to claw at his synthetic skin to get free but Richard just simply holds your arms down with one hand.

“This will go quicker if you don't struggle.” He pushes himself into you harsher now. You whine louder at the friction.

“You should try to be quiet otherwise you'll attract the attention of my brothers.” His silvery voice whispers against your ear. “and you know they'll want a go as well.”

He's right. You bite down hard on your lip to hold in any further sound which proves a difficult task because Richards pace is ruthless as he ruts into you. Not that a part of you didn't want his brothers to show up, you did but that was not a part of this game.

His mouth finds it way to yours as he aggressively sticks his tongue down your throat. His grip on your thigh is so tight, you worry it’s going to leave bruises. The thought is gone from your mind when he has you reaching your climax, he spills himself out inside of you as well, soon after.

Panting, he gets up from your trembling body and collapses down on his bed. You almost want to as well until he warns you “You better get out of here soon before I decide I want round two.”

You stumble your feet to make haste out of the room, Richards hot cum still leaking down your thighs. You think that maybe you should stop by the bathroom to get cleaned up a bit. But you had to do so whilst avoiding the other two Androids. They were still on their hunt. You were going to have to be quick and smart about this.

You quietly made your way down the stairs, wishing you still had your blanket for at least a bit of cover. The living room seemed quiet, your eyes scanned around the dark, empty room, no sign of anyone. Moving along the sides of the wall you attempted to round the corner to the bathroom unnoticed.

What you hadn't expected was Collin to be in the doorway of the kitchen. Almost at once, he had you pinned against the wall. Both your arms locked around your back, he licked a stripe up your neck and bit down on the delicate skin. He chuckled in your ear as his other hand squeezed then smacked your ass.

Lifting you up, he threw you over his shoulder as you struggled to break free from his grip the commotion calling forth the attention of another android. As Collin pushed you down over the couch your eyes caught with Connors. He smirked as he stalked closer to the both of you. Collin wasted no time and had already slipped himself inside you. You whine at his eager thrusts.

Connor knelt on the couch in front of you and gathered your hair in his hands. He moved it away from your face, holding it back in one hand while the other lifted his erection to your mouth. He rubbed the tip across your parted lips. You let out a cry of pleasure as Collin continued rocking himself into your hips, Connor taking this moment to pulled down on your chin further and push his cock into your mouth.

Both Androids shoving themselves into you, You get a little disoriented after a while. At some point they had you pushed down with your back on the couch. Now Connor was fucking you whilst Collin was hovering over the top of you finishing himself off and cumming over your tits.

Your chest heaved as Collin bent down to lick it back up, maintaining eye contact the whole time. After your chest was cleaned, Collins lips bashed into yours in a rough kiss, The taste of a blueberry slushy surprised you, did Collin upgrade the taste of him cum again? Not surprising, honestly.

Although you had to give it to him, the taste made you momentarily forget the roleplay and just straight up start making out with him. When Connor finished both of the Androids agreed to bring you to Collins room so that they could rest and then save you again for later.

Back you went over Collin's shoulder as he carried you up to his room. The three of you passed Richard just as he was leaving his room to seek you out again. He licked his lips in delight to see you were already caught and ready for him, although he was quite fond of the chase, this would work too.

The four of you now in Collins room, Richard closed the door whilst Collin and Connor had you laid out on the bed, both admiring and gently stroking your body, holding your legs apart for Richard as he made his way over.

Richard crawled his way up the bed and licked down your thigh, Collin squeezing at your breast and teasing your nipple and Connor staring at your subtle reactions with a smirk. You look back down at Richard who had sunken his teeth into your thigh, you hiss out in response. His LED flashes yellow for a moment as he looks up at you, releasing himself from your thighs.

“What’s your colour?” He asks calmly.

“Blue.” You confirm.

“Perfect.” His smile returns and he moves forward to start teasing his cock up and down your entrance.

When it came to roleplay you all agreed to work with a traffic light system. Usually when people did this green means go, yellow is slow down and red is stop. Of course, instead of green, you switched it to blue, like the boys LEDs. It was your idea originally and the boys thought it to be quite cute.

Connor lay down flat beside you kissing your neck softly as his hand reached down to toy with your clit. Now that Connor's hand was in the way and Richard couldn't tease at that part of your body anymore so instead he pressed his cock back inside of you again. You start gasping feeling so unbelievably overstimulated at this point but you weren’t ready to give up yet. You loved allowing these boys to use you in whatever way they wanted. You knew that this would probably repeat for hours on end until you said you were done. The RKs were insatiable, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
